


Tardiness

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germerica - Freeform, Hetalia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Alfred is always late to meetings, and Ludwig always lets him off the hook. But today, Alfred gets a warning.





	Tardiness

Germany didn’t know why he allowed America to walk into the meeting room late without any consequence. Even if they were dating, it wasn’t fair for him to scold another nation for tardiness yet only give the American nation a quick kiss and a quiet grumble. It was unfair. It was hypocritical of him. Yet every time he tried to pull a mean face, it softened at the sight of Alfred on his tip toes, his lips puckered and waiting for a “hello kiss”. He couldn’t deny his boyfriend a kiss, not in front of all these people. It would be embarrassing for the both of them. Not only would it be embarrassing, but Ludwig would have to continue with the meeting knowing that he was the one who caused such a sad look to form on Alfred’s face. Alfred was already a distraction as it was, he couldn’t afford to ponder over his own guilt.

And so he let Alfred off the hook once again. Despite the groans and glares from around the room, Germany leaned down and gave his awaiting American boyfriend a peck to the lips, as he always did. He watched as America made his way to his chair, and picked up from where he left off in his speech.

————————

It wasn’t until break time did Germany get to lock lips with America again.

“I’m really sorry I was late again, babe,” America muttered against his lips, tilting his head to give Germany a full view of his puppy eyes.  

Germany nodded his head in response, not really bothering to resist this time. Instead, he leaned back down for another kiss, then lead him to a small table in the far corner of the break room. There they sat down and talked as they usually did, Alfred occasionally reaching forward to hold one of Ludwig’s hands in both of his as they talked.

They spent the whole 30 minutes there talking and catching up. They haven’t seen each other in a few weeks, both countries having been preparing for this world meeting. Both were happy to have this time together though, and it was most likely after today one of them will be visiting the other’s hotel room to continue “catching up”. Germany especially had plans, and made sure to let his boyfriend know once break time was over.

“Alfred,” Germany lightly grabbed America’s arm as the other was taking the last sip of his coffee, “About your tardiness…”

America raised an eyebrow as Germany leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“You do realize I’ll have to punish you for it, right?”

Alfred choked on his drink, the liquid spilling out of his mouth and onto his suit. Ludwig let go of his arm and grabbed napkins to quickly clean up the mess, rubbing Alfred’s back as he had a coughing fit. Once America calmed down, Ludwig kissed his cheek.

“I’ll be coming over tonight,” was the last thing Germany said before walking back to the meeting room, leaving a shocked and sputtering Alfred behind.


End file.
